I Don't Want To Sleep Alone Tonight
by multifandomer
Summary: While hanging out with a load of Youtubers, Phil gets a weird feeling when he sees Dan and Cat getting quite close on the sofa.


**Phil POV**

We had been in America for about a week, and we were due to go home tomorrow. We had been at Vidcon, and then caught up with a few of our YouTube friends that we didn't get to see that often due to living in different countries.

We were currently at a small party, not really a party, just a small group of us sitting in someone's living room chatting, drink and eating. I could see Dan, Tyler, Zoe, Troye and Cat, as well as a few other people. I was sitting with Zoe and Troye, just talking. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Dan and Cat sitting on one of the sofas talking. I was fine with that, but one thing bugged me, and that was how close they were sitting. There was barely any room between them, and it just made me feel weird.

I tried to ignore them, and the feeling, and focus on the conversation we were having, but my eyes kept drifting back to them. It seemed as if Cat was leaning into Dan more. Dan was holding a bottle of beer in his hands, which were rested on his lap, and Cat was turned to the side slightly, leaning into him. I turned my head away, listening to what Troye was saying.

I could only focus for about a minute before my eyes travelled back. They had moved slightly now. Well, Cat had. Her hand was now resting on Dan's knee. He didn't seem to mind, but that feeling was getting stronger. I saw her move her hand up his leg a bit, but he still didn't seem to mind. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but her face was quite close to his, and it looked like she was flirting with him. At that thought, the feeling intensified. Her hand travelled further up his leg, and it was then that he seemed to acknowledge it, looking down at it. I saw him swallow quite hard, but she didn't seem to. He took a sip of his beer and then looked back to the hand travelling up his leg. It was then she decided to lean closer to his face. Dan turned to look up from the hand and noticed how closer her face actually was. I couldn't take it anymore.

The feeling was so strong; I excused myself from Troye and Zoe, and walked out the house, deciding to go back to mine and Dan's shared hotel room. I walked quite fast, wanting to get away from the house a quick as possible. I started thinking. _What was that feeling?_ I've never had that feeling before. It made me want to push Cat away and tell her to leave Dan alone, but he seemed perfectly fine with it, so why should I get involved. It was then it hit me. _Jealousy_. But why was I jealous? What did I have to be jealous about? Did I like Cat? No, I wanted to push her away form Dan for his sake. But it wasn't really for his sake; it was for mine, so I didn't have to see it anymore. Which means it's not Cat I like, it's Dan.

By the time I had come to that realisation, I had made it up to my room. I opened the door and flopped down onto the bed, thoughts still swirling around my head. I've never felt like that about Dan before, so why now? Just seeing Cat that close to him made me feel all possessive over Dan. But Dan isn't mine. He doesn't even like me. I don't usually like guys, even though I know I'm bisexual, I usually lean more towards girls.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked up, before deciding that it could wait until morning, whoever it was. Dan had a key card, so he could get in whenever.

"Phil?" A voice shouted through the door. _Dan_. I sat up and looked over to the table in our room, and there lay Dan's key card, right next to mine. I sighed, getting up and walking to the door and opening it. I didn't even wait to see him before I walked back to my bed, laying down on it on my side. I heard the door close, and Dan's face appeared.

"Hey." He said. I looked over to him, but didn't say anything. "Why did you leave?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just tired I guess." I said.

"Is that the reason?" He asked. I just nodded. He walked over and sat on the end of my bed. "What's up?" He asked. I didn't reply. "Come on, you can tell me." He said gently, resting his hand on my ankle. I looked down at it, remembering what Cat was doing to Dan, before looking away.

"It's nothing." I told him quietly.

"Seriously?" He questioned, and when I looked over, he had his eyebrows raised.

"Seriously." I confirmed.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked. I sighed and then sat up; turning so I was sitting properly, his hand still on my ankle.

"Because it's stupid." I said. "Really, I'm fine. I just want to sleep." I told him. He wasn't having it though.

"You can, after you tell me what's wrong." He said. I looked at him and sighed again, I was doing that a lot tonight.

"I don't know. Just, back at the house, I saw you and Cat sitting really close and I just, I don't know." I said exasperated.

"What about that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Her hand was on your leg and it made me feel weird." I told him.

"Weird how?" He asked.

"Just, like I didn't want her doing that." I said. I put my face in my hands, and the rubbed my face before looking up at him again.

"Do you like Cat?" He asked.

"No! That's just it. It's not cat I like, it's you. But I've never felt like this before. It only started tonight when I saw her flirting with you. It made me feel weird, jealous, and I couldn't help but keep looking over and it just got too much and I just left because I couldn't stand it." I burst out, rushing a lot of it. I buried my face in my hands again, feeling tears well up in them. I felt Dan move his hand from my ankle and get up off the bed. I knew he was going to leave now, but he didn't. I felt the bed beside me dip, and his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. I felt tears start rolling down my face as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel so stupid." I said.

"Hey, shh. You're not stupid." He told me.

"But I've ruined everything now. I didn't mean to like you, and I didn't mean to tell you." I cried.

"Why have you ruined it?" He asked.

"Because you don't like me back." I said, more tears falling down my face.

"Who said that?" He questioned. I lifted my head off his shoulder, looking up at him.

"What?" I asked, sniffing.

"Why do you think I came after you? I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"But you seemed perfectly fine with Cat touching your leg up." I said.

"Actually, I was a little uncomfortable. And then she tried to kiss me and I–"

"What?" I said a little louder, cutting him off.

"She tried to kiss me." He said slowly. "But I told her that I didn't like her that way and that I would prefer it if we were just friends." He told me.

"So you don't like her?" I asked.

"No. I like you. I have for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything in case you didn't feel the same, and judging on what you said earlier, you wouldn't have if I had said it ages ago." He confessed with a chuckle.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked.

"What ever you want it to." He said.

"Are we together?" I asked.

"If you want." He shrugged.

"It's not just what I want Dan, it's what you want as well." I told him.

"Well if you want it, and I want it, then yeah, I guess we are." He confirmed with a smile. I matched his smile. He leaned forwards, and so did I. our lips connected. It was a slow and gentle kiss, neither of us wanting to rush anything. Eventually we pulled away.

"You still tired?" He asked me. I nodded. "Get ready then." He said, releasing me. I missed his warmth.

We both got undress and put on pyjama bottoms, not bothering with a top. Dan then climbed into my bed.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight." He told me. I smiled and climbed in as well. He put his arm around me and pulled me as close as possible.

Despite how tired I was, we laid there talking for at least an hour, before finally going to sleep.

"Night Phil." Dan said, kissing the top of my head.

"Night Dan." I said, and snuggled into him more, falling asleep.

* * *

**I've realised that most of my stories end with them going to sleep, and I tried to change that in this one, but I couldn't think of another way to end it, so sorry about that :) But apart from that, I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Reviews are love, and I will give you a basket of cookies if you do :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
